


👀

by Lleu



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beginnings, Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: k:hey hows it going?T👀:hey manT👀:not bad, u?k:horny lolk:u want head?T👀:got any pics?





	👀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/gifts).



> I’ve had the bare bones of the concept for this fic in mind for a while now — thanks, ratcreature, for motivating me to actually write it! I hope you enjoy it. :-)

> **k:** hey hows it going?  
>  **T👀:** hey man  
>  **T👀:** not bad, u?  
>  **k:** horny lol  
>  **k:** u want head?  
>  **T👀:** got any pics?

this is always the sticking point, where he has to assess: what are the odds this person will recognize him? actually he does most of his assessment before he sends a message. (he’s picked “T👀” because his Instagram is mostly pictures of cats, his Grindr profile says he’s a “Geek”, and his about says he’s “looking for a good boy”.) still, he hesitates. _is this worth the risk?_

he thinks it is, this time. (“hey,” he reminds himself, “you’ve never been wrong yet.”)

besides, it wouldn’t be Vegas without some high-stakes gambling.

*

“ _fuck_.” it’s as much sigh as word as Tyler — Ty, he said to call him — lets himself flop down onto the bed, his legs dangling over the edge (he’s tall, taller than Kent, so there’s a lot of leg to dangle). he gives his cock a few last strokes and Kent sees one last drop of cum gather at the tip; impulsively, he pulls himself up from the floor so he can lick it off; Ty’s hand comes to rest on the back of his head, tangling in his hair. “fuck, yeah. you’re such a good boy. begging for more. you deserve every last drop.”

Kent hums, pleased with both himself and the compliment, then climbs up onto the bed himself to lie down next to Ty, who, a little awkwardly, slides an arm around his shoulders to pull him close next to him — although with enough space that Kent can finish himself off.

“you liked that, didn’t you,” Ty whispers, his voice still husky with both desire and post-orgasm high. his breath is warm on Kent’s cheek, and Kent closes his eyes, his grip tightening around his cock while Ty’s other hand trails down Kent’s stomach and comes to rest on his thigh. “having my dick in your mouth. you couldn’t get enough of it.”

“ _yeah_ ,” Kent breathes, speeding up his strokes.

“good boy,” Ty says, and without looking at him Kent thinks he knows the expression on his face — that smug, sexy smile was what caught his eye on Grindr in the first place. “you look so good when you’re down on your knees for me.” Kent can feel Ty rolling onto his side to get a better view, and then he whispers in Kent’s ear, “next time we’re going to find out how you look when you’re bent over and I’m fucking you.”

“ _fuck!_ ” Kent says, and cums, shuddering, all over his chest and stomach.

“good boy,” Ty says, and Kent opens his eyes to find Ty looking down at him, the smug smile replaced with a different one — kinder, maybe. “such a good boy.” then Ty kisses him, and as he moves to do so Kent can feel that he’s already half-hard again, his dick brushing Kent’s thigh near where his hand is still resting.

before they can get too entangled, though, Kent breaks the kiss and says, “could I get a towel or something? or we’ll both end up sticky and gross.”

“sticky and gross sounds good to me,” Ty says, laughing, and for a moment he pulls himself up so he’s straddling Kent, their bodies not quite touching except that his dick is brushing against Kent’s. before Kent can protest, Ty kisses him, just for a second, and then hops off the bed in search of something to clean up with. he returns from the bathroom — Kent assumes — a minute later and tosses him a roll of toilet paper. “not the most dignified, sorry.” he really sounds it, too. “I’m out of paper towels.”

“no worries,” Kent says. “anything’s better than nothing. it’s nice for a little but then it’s just cold and wet.”

“that’s what he said,” Ty says, and it’s such a stupid joke that they both burst out laughing.

“I guess I walked right into that one, huh,” Kent says; Ty settles himself back on the bed as Kent finishes cleaning himself off and looks around for a trash can.

“oh,” Ty says, “it’s just on the other side of the bedside table.” Kent props himself up on one elbow to look and tosses the wad of wet paper towel into it. then he settles back onto the bed. Ty slides his arm around him again, pulling Kent up until his head is resting on Ty’s chest; Kent closes his eyes and hums softly again. Ty gives a little rumble of agreement.

they lie in silence for a while, then, basking in the afterglow, until Kent suddenly registers something. “next time…?”

“if you want to do this again,” Ty says. he sounds almost _bashful_ now. it’s cute. “that was hot. and,” he adds, “you’ve got a really nice ass. and, like, everything else. makes me feel kind of bad I stopped going to the gym.”

Kent laughs. “you’re not too bad, yourself, bro.” he pauses for a second, second-guessing himself as usual, then makes up his mind, “yeah, I’d love to do this again. or, you know, other things. you get the idea.”

“mmm.” Ty rolls onto his side slightly so Kent can feel his hard-on (and it’s definitely more than half-hard now). “other things?”

Ty kisses him and says, “works for me.”

*

a while later, they’re lying breathless again, side by side.

“fuck,” Ty says.

“yeah,” Kent agrees.

a moment of silence.

“hey, um.” Ty pauses, then presses on. “you want to stay for dinner? we can watch a movie or something. hang out for real, instead of ‘hanging out’.”

Kent turns to look at him, serious suddenly. Ty looks back at him, so earnestly hopeful that something in Kent shifts and he can almost —

“yeah,” he says after a moment. he shouldn’t get ahead of himself, but — nothing ventured, nothing gained. “that’d be chill.”

“cool,” Ty says. for a second it looks like he wants to say something else, but then instead he just says, again, “cool.”

Kent laughs, and Ty laughs with him.

**Author's Note:**

> just for the record it didn’t occur to me until after I’d already finished the fic that “T👀”, if pronounced as a word, would sound a lot like “Ty-s”. proof that our characters are smarter than we are.


End file.
